


Smash Shorts

by Latias425



Series: Smashed Together [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: Just what the title says. It's a drabble and one shot collection of all of the randomness that goes on in the Smash Mansion.





	1. Crazy Love Note

It was an ordinary morning in the Smash Mansion, and Robin was sitting peacefully in the dining room. This was how he usually spent his mornings, just sitting in the dining room drinking his coffee and reading the morning news.

But on one certain February morning, Robin was drinking his coffee and looking at the news as usual, when he noticed a piece of paper sitting on the table with his name on it. Out of curiosity, he picked it up and read it.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_I just wanna say that I love you_

_I'm always right beside you, I'm too hard to miss_

_Now turn around so I can give you a big, fat kiss_

Before Robin even had a chance to figure out what that last sentence meant, someone suddenly turned him around and kissed him right on the lips. He was completely shocked and surprised at first, but when they separate, he knew exactly who it was.

"Heyyyy, Robin!" A certain green-haired goddess hollered.

"Lady Palutena, what are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I just wanted to say Happy Late Valentine's Day."

"...Why are you doing this now? Valentine's Day was two weeks ago." Robin pointed out.

"I know, but why do I need some dumb holiday to tell me when to show my crazy love for you?"

"Well...I guess you are right. Why would a calendar need to judge what day we should show our feelings for the ones we care about?"


	2. Sneaking Up On You

"I'm bored." Palutena went down the hallway to do the thing that she always did whenever she was bored, and that was to screw with Robin. She peeked into the living room, and sure enough, he was sitting in a recliner reading a book as usual.

"I'm gonna get you, Robin!" Palutena quietly snuck into the room and towards the recliner. She then rested her head on the top and watched as Robin continued reading his book, completely unaware of the fact that she was right behind him. Palutena just stood there silently for a long moment, waiting for the right moment to say something.

...

...

...

"Hey, Robin."

"GAH!" Robin gasped as he jumped up in surprise and dropped his book. After he recovered from his mini heart attack, he turned around and saw that Palutena was standing right behind him. "Lady Palutena! Do not sneak up on me like that! You practically gave me a heart attack!"

"I was bored, so I just wanted to mess around with you. Plus, the look on your face was pretty priceless." Palutena replied with a grin.

 _'How do I not even expect that with this woman?'_  Robin asked himself.


	3. Spell Me a Word

Robin was currently sitting in the living room working on a crossword puzzle. So far he had figured out most of the words, but he was having trouble with one of them.

"An eight letter word for mischief?" Robin asked himself. He had been stuck on this one word for the past five minutes, but he couldn't think of what it was. Robin then looked up to see Palutena walking by. "Um...Lady Palutena?"

"Yeeees, Robin?" Palutena asked as she turned around.

"Do you happen to know an eight letter word for mischief?"

Palutena thought for a moment. "Hmm...I think I might know what the word is."

"Alright then. Could you spell it for me please?"

"Okay, Robin."

"What is the first letter?"

"H."

"H." Robin repeated as he wrote it down. "What comes after that?"

"E."

"And after that?"

"Y."

"And then?"

"R."

"And next?"

"O."

"Next?"

"B."

"After that?"

"I."

"And the last letter?"

"N." Palutena finished as Robin wrote the last letter down. "What does that spell?"

"Heyrobin." Robin read, and he became confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know exactly what it means, Robin!" Palutena snickered as she walked out of the room.

"I do not get it. What does 'Heyro-'" Robin began, when he realized what he had just written down.

Hey, Robin.


	4. Something's Amiss

Robin was sitting quietly in the living room, reading a book as always. Although he was happy that he was having some peace and quiet all to himself, there was something that was seriously bothering him.

"Something just does not seem right." Robin muttered to himself, and he got up from his seat. He opened the door and looked down the hallway, but there was no one. Robin figured that he could just go back to his reading, but for some reason he had a nagging feeling that something was...missing. He then noticed a box lying on the floor by his feet and he bent down and looked at the tag.

_Open this box, Robin._

Curious, Robin picked up the box and opened it up, and as soon as he did, Palutena suddenly popped out of the box and hollered right in his face.

"HEYYYY, ROBIN!"

 _'That is what was missing.'_  Robin thought to himself.


	5. Guess Who's Back

It was a normal day in the Smash Mansion. Well...it was strangely normal than usual as it was very quiet and the Smashers were just sitting around with barely anything to do.

"Hey Robin, have you noticed that it's been awfully...quiet lately?" Palutena asked. "I mean...I feel like it's been a whole month since we've had anything exciting happen around here."

"Well, at least there is nothing crazy going on, and I would much prefer it if it stays that way." Robin said as he was reading a book on the couch. Unlike most of the others, he was enjoying all of the peace and quiet quite immensely, and for once he actually wasn't stressed out.

"I don't know, Robin. I just feel like there's something missing."

Just then, the front door of the mansion burst open and in came a girl with long red hair and glasses. "Hey everyone, I'm back!" she announced as she walked inside.

"I told you there was something that was missing." Palutena said to Robin, and then she approached the girl. "Hey Latias, what have you been doing this whole time? We're all bored to death and you've barely been updating your fanfics this entire month!"

"Yeah, about that." Latias rubbed the back of her head nervously. "I've just been very busy with school and plus...I've just been kinda lazy. But don't worry about that, 'cause I've got the next two and a half weeks off of school, so I'll be sure to get you guys out of your boredom! I've got a whole slew of ideas for Smashed Together! Especially with you two, my OTP!"

"Did you hear that, Robin? We're gonna be going on some more crazy adventures!" Palutena exclaimed as she hugged Robin tightly.

"Wh-What?! Y-You mean we are going back to getting into crazy shenanigans and I will have to go back to doing house work and being stressed again?"

"Yep! We've got so much to catch up on for this season!" Latias answered. "Now, if y'all will excuse me, I've got some writing to do."

 _'Oh Naga, please help me.'_  Robin thought to himself.


	6. Chiropractor

Robin groaned as he walked into the living room, his hands on his aching back.

"What are you groaning about, Robin?" Palutena asked.

"It is just that...my back has been killing me all morning."

"Oh, don't worry. I can help you with that."

"W-Wait, Lady Palutena!" Robin shouted as Palutena grabbed him and lay him down on his stomach on the floor and then climbed on top of him. "Wh-What do you think you are doing?!"

"Relax, Robin. I know exactly what I'm doing. Now hold still." Palutena replied as she began to press her hands on Robin's back. "I knew it. You have a pretty serious knot right here." She pressed her finger on the knot, causing him to gasp in pain.

Marth was walking down the hall when he heard what sounded like gasping and groaning. He stopped and looked through the door and was shocked to see Robin lying on the floor while Palutena was on top of him and moving in such a way that made it look like something else. His eyes widened when he heard Palutena say, "Hold still, Robin! I can't hit that sweet spot when you're squirming!" Marth got freaked out and ran away from the scene.

"Stay still, Robin! I almost got it!" Palutena pressed her hand down hard on the knot, and Robin let out a scream that was so loud, practically the entire mansion could hear it. "There, got it. Does your back feel better now, Robin?" she asked as she got off him.

Robin got up and found that his back wasn't hurting anymore. "Y-Yes, actually."


	7. The Forbidden Crown

Robin was sitting in the foyer, reading a book as always when Palutena came in holding some kind of gold crown with pink and white on the top.

"Hey Robin, I found this strange crown in the storage room. Must be one of those new items that came in the other day."

"What exactly does it do?" Robin asked.

"Only one way to find out." Palutena replied as she was about to put the crown on her head.

Just then, Mario came into the room and spotted the crown that she was holding and gasped. "No, don't-a touch that crown! It's-a cursed!" he shouted, but it was too late as Palutena put the crown on her head and a puff of pink smoke surrounded her. However, her body didn't change much as her dress got more poofier and her long emerald green hair was split into twin ponytails.

"Huh, I don't feel any different." Palutena commented, and then noticed the change in appearance. "Well, this is different."

 _'Well, at least it's-a not as bad as Bowsette.'_  Mario thought, shuddering from the horrible memories of last week.


End file.
